


Primary

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Grinding, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Pre-Time Skip, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claude never asked to fall head over heels.Edelgard never expected to be enamoured.Dimitri never considered romance.But it only took a moment to change their minds.





	Primary

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on and off writing this for weeks now and I guess I should post this before I dissapear for 5 days to avoid three houses spoilers. The last bit is broken up into pieces bc I couldn't for the life of me write that lokg of a scene.
> 
> All characters are 18 in this story.

It was a moment of weakness that brought Claude here.

His hands trembling against Edelgard's neck as she leaned forward. The glimmer of moonlight painting her features as his eyes slipped closed. A gentle breath on his lips before they met hers.

It was only a friendly flirt. A kind of thing to make everyone trust him. His mask.

He didn't expect it to have such an effect on Edelgard of all people. And he certainly didn't expect his reaction to her teasing and flirts in return to him. He wanted to sneak out with her to talk. To convince not only her but also himself that they would only be friends. To prove he hadn't fallen in.

But the tenderness of her smile and eagerness in her eyes caught him off guard. And here they were, in the greenhouse of all places, sharing a tender kiss that parted too soon.

He was the one to move in again, running his unsteady hand to the nape of her neck. He couldn't slip back into the familiar distance he knew so well. He couldn't breathe and follow a script he made. She was here, warm and open to him. She seemed so cold and cunning, as if she knew what was at stake here and never let it go.

But then she glanced down to his lips one too many times, and curiosity got the best of them both. The same curiosity that had Claude tilt his head so slightly to part his lips and run a tongue against hers. She exhaled roughly and opened her mouth as well, clutching at his uniform as he pressed them even closer together. Their tongues meeting and sending shivers down Claude's spine.

They parted, and Edelgard took a moment to look at him. Both of their pupils blown to adjust to the darkness of the night and the heat of the moment. She would have gone right back to kissing him senseless, but then there was the sound of footsteps from outside.

Claude pulled Edelgard to his chest as they ducked farther into the foilage. A large exotic plant covering their faces as a teacher walked by. They didn't even bother to look inside the assumedly locked greenhouse as they passed.

Claude let out a sigh of relief, adrenaline dissolving and turning into discomfort at the rocks burying themselves into his legs.

"We should probably go back to our dorms." Claude whispered. The sound bounced off the leaves and dirt around them. He felt Edelgard's shoulders relax under his hands.

"Yes…" she said, letting her words drift off. "But… maybe we could continue this, another time?"

Claude knew they could never court. Especially not at the military academy of all places. But, they didn't necessarily have to court to… entertain each other. He couldn't meet her gaze as he pondered her proposal.

"Maybe we could." He decided. "If you can promise me we don't have to sneak into the greenhouse again."

Her smile at his words made this moment worth it.

\---

It was a moment of courage that brought Edelgard here.

Her hands wandering down to Dimiri's waist as he breathed against her neck. His hands warm compared to the wall behind her as he wrapped them at the small of her back. A small hum escaping him before giving a wet kiss against her pulse.

She had simply had enough of Dimitri's attitude. He had spent the entire week trying to one-up her every task. She even saw him trying to get instruction on axes from Byleth.

A heated argument ensued in the empty classroom. Words were thrown around, some of them quite awkward. Even more awkward retorts were returned and then Dimitri had her pinned against the wall.

His teeth gently bit down on the juncture of her neck as she arched her back off of the wall. He grabbed her hips to push her back and he continued ravishing her jaw. His lips trailed from her collar bone to her cheek, planting a kiss there as well.

She should have seen this coming. Should have seen the way his face flushed every time they spoke. She should have realized how much she really wanted from him. Her focus slipped whenever she thought of him, like a lovesick teenager. It had gotten her to the point where it was either live with this awkwardness between them, or confront it directly.

She wasn't going to complain when his kisses just felt so good against her jaw. She wouldn't contest when he hummed as she dragged her hands up to his shoulders.

He paused for a moment, leaning his forehead against hers. His eyes were calm and stoic, almost cold against his pink tinted cheeks. They were both panting, filling the otherwise quiet room with their breaths. And then her hands pulled on his blonde hair and their lips finally met.

His breath hitched, but soon relaxed as he greedily opened their mouths. Their tongues met and Edelgard held onto him like a lifeline.

But it couldn't last forever, not here.

Edelgard pushed him away first, hands on his shoulders as he looked into her eyes. His cheeks and ears were flushed red. They were still in a classroom, and it was barely noon.

"I'm not about to… continue this in a classroom, Dimitri." She said, voice quieter than she would like.

Dimitri's shocked face told her she may have needed to pick better wording.

"I mean- I'm not going to keep, kissing you, here. Not that we should go any-"

"Do you want to?" Dimitri asked.

Edelgard froze. She did, but that meant showing her weaknesses to him. She wanted this, but was she even ready?

Courage.

"Not now. But…" she paused, thinking. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Dimitri replied. He moved his hands from her waist, releasing her and straightening out his uniform.

"Meet me at my dorm tomorrow night." Was all he whispered, and then he stepped away and out of the classroom.

Edelgard took a moment to herself, wiping spit off her neck and trying to cool herself down.

Tomorrow.

\---

It was a moment of trust that brought Dimitri here.

One of Claude's hands slinking up his thigh as he leaned over him. The sound of rain hitting the lake concealing his breath as he kissed him again and again.

He knew Claude was the last person who should be trusted. He could see the wariness he had, even to his own house. Sure Claude seemed like a nice person, but deep down, something was wrong.

It reminded Dimitri of himself. Maybe that's why he opened up to him, let him see his secrets. Dimitri had a rough day, and invited Claude to his secret sanctuary to talk and help him calm down. It was a little nook in a crumbling stone wall, barely big enough to fit two people.

Having his shirt untucked and a hand cupping his erection, however, wasn't in the original plan.

Dimitri gasped into Claude's shoulder. His hands gripped tighter around Claude's hips as he moved up to straddle him. Gravel softly crunched beneath his knees as his hand pressed even tighter against his cock.

Claude made eye contact, his green eyes asking permission. Dimitri nodded, and then Claude ground his crotch over his own. Dimitri caught Claude's lips as he bucked up into the friction. He was held back down by Claude's hips as he pressed back. Hard. 

If anyone were to catch them like this, it would taint the reputation of not only his house, but his entire kingdom. Both of their kingdoms. He was a prince, and he should be holding himself to a higher standard. He should not be seeking friction like a hormonal teenager.

And yet…

Dimirti's fingers found their way up the back of Claude's shirt as they sought out that friction. Claude let out a soft noise that almost sent Dimitri over the edge. His face flushed red and his teeth on his lip. He watched that little braid in his hair sway in time to his thrusts. He heard the way his voice rose in pitch as they both started gasping for breath.

And then suddenly Claude slammed down on Dimitri's hardness and came. Quivering over his form as Dimitri was forced to hold on for dear life.

Claude finally stilled and placed his forehead against Dimitri's.

"Well." Claude whispered. His breaths barely audible over the rain. "I'd offer to help you out there, but I'm fairly certain you don't want to explain a wet spot in your trousers when you walk through campus."

Dimitri sighed, but let his lips be captured again by Claude. The passion from earlier easing into a gentle warmth that had Dimitri wanting to stay for hours.

If only he could.

\---

It was all those moments before that brought them here.

Claude was sitting on Dimitri's bed while Edelgard kissed him senseless. She straddled him and wrung his hands through his hair. Behind her Dimitri was pressed against her back, hands wandering below her shirt and grabbing at pale flesh. A press from his hips against her thigh to try and alleviate some of the discomfort from his erection.

Claude unclasped Edelgard's uniform cape and threw it to the ground. His followed right behind, and Dimitri's soon after. The primary colors in a pile on the floor as the three of them threw away their responsibilities for a moment. 

It was Dimitri who eventually moved things from making out to stripping, pulling Edelgard's shirt up and off to reveal her white underclothes. She took a break from kissing Claude, who then shucked his coat off to the side. Edelgard turned to help Dimitri out of his top as well - which was a little more difficult than she expected due to the armor. It did, however, give Claude the opportunity to slip out of his pants and also lower Edelgard's shorts and leggings to her knees.

None of them spoke much other than a "there" or "yes" and "no".

\---

Edelgard let out a broken cry as Dimitri sheathed himself inside of her. His own eyes closed in concentration as he bottomed out. Claude picked her head up from where it had fallen on his chest, guiding her to his lips so he could personally feel every gasp she took as she settled onto Dimitri's cock.

\---

Dimitri couldn't be any redder, his flush traveled from his cheeks down to his chest. Claude smirked from where he sat between his thighs and hooked his fingers up to his prostate. Dimitri gasped and bucked his hips ever so slightly, seeking more and more from Claude's dexterous fingers. Edelgard pressed another kiss onto Dimitri's chest, teasing his nipple and earning a shudder.

\---

Claude wanted to throw his head back in pleasure as Edelgard sucked his clit, but he just couldn't look away from their faces. Dimitri and Edelgard took turns to ravish him, lips and chins covered in his own juices. Both of them nestled between his thighs.

\---

When it was all over, the three of them laid in their own mess for a minute. The only sounds being the thunder from outside and breaths they took.

It wouldn't last forever. They had too many things to do and the night was almost over. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was 3am, and they should at least attempt to scurry back soon.

But how could they? With Edelgard trapped beneath Claude's leg and Dimitri's arm. Claude was enjoying the warmth and softness of her breasts. And Dimitri was stroking Claude's head, hand ruffling the already messy hair. All of them tired, and yet, all of them happy for once.

How lovely it would be for this moment to last forever.


End file.
